everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Spells/Gallery
Emma Casting Spell10.jpg|Emma casting a spell Emma Freezes Time.PNG|Emma freezing time Emma And Andi8.JPG|Emma casting a spell Emma Casting Spell9.JPG|Emma casting a spell Emmacastingaspell.jpg|Emma casting a spell EmmaCloningHerself.png|Emma cloning herself Tumblr n7p0dph06R1s2w9y9o3 400.gif|Emma casting a spell (gif) Tumblr mxvfdnBfHt1rcqnnxo3 400.gif ImagesMaddieandEmmaWitches.jpg|Emma and Maddie having a magic duel Aportación.gif|Maddie casting a spell Maddie12.jpg|Maddie casting a spell Maddie10.jpg|Maddie casting a spell Maddie3.jpg|Maddie casting a spell Evil Emma Casting Spell3.JPG|Evil Emma changing the color of the dress Evil Emma Casting Spell2.JPG|Evil Emma teleporting Emma and Daniel to the Abyss Emma Casting Spell6.JPG|Emma casting a spell Emma Unslimed.JPG|Emma after casting a spell Emma Casting Spell4.JPG|Emma casting a spell Emma Loses Her Powers.JPG|Emma casting a spell Emma Casting Spell.jpg|Emma casting a spell Witchcastmaddiespell.jpg|Maddie casting a spell Teleportation.png|Emma casting a spell The Principal.png|The Principal casting a spell Emmaspell.jpg|Emma casting a spell Th-19.jpeg|Ursula casting a spell Th-48.jpeg|Emma and Maddie casting a spell Emmaspell3.jpg|Emma casting a spell Emmaspell2.jpg|Emma casting a spell Jax Loses His Powers.JPG|Agamemnon taking Jax's powers Desdemonaspell.jpg|Desdesmona casting a spell Maddie Mood Ring Casting Spell.JPG|Maddie casting a spell Emmaspell4.jpg|Emma casting a spell Emma Casting Spell11.JPG|Emma casting a spell Emmaclonespell.jpg|Emma cloning herself Teleportation.jpg|Emma casting a spell Emmaspell.gif|Emma casting a spell (gif) Emmaspell6.jpg|Emma casting a spell Emmaspell.png|Emma casting a spell Maddie Casting Spell4.JPG|Maddie casting a spell Emma Casting Spell13.JPG|Emma casting a spell Jax Casting Spell2.JPG|Jax casting a spell Emmaspell7.jpg|Emma casting a spell Emmaspell8.jpg|Emma casting a spell Evil Emma Casting Spell.jpg|Evil Emma casting a spell Eww-emmas-spell-book-flipbook-image-7.jpg Jaxspider.jpg Eww-emmas-spell-book-flipbook-image-2.jpg Eww-maddie-spell-book-flipbook-image.jpg Eww-emmas-spell-book-flipbook-image.jpg Emmaparrot.jpg Eww-emmas-spell-book-flipbook-image-5.jpg Maddiespell-2.jpg Eww-emmas-spell-book-flipbook-image-9.jpg Animaltransformationspell.jpg Maddiespell-3.jpg Maddiespell-4.jpg Jax Casting Spell3.JPG|Jax casting a spell Emma Casting Spell14.JPG|Emma casting a spell Maddie Casting Spell5.JPG|Maddie casting a spell Emma Casting Spell.PNG|Emma casting a spell on Andi Emma Casting Spell16.JPG|Emma casting a spell on Andi Emma And Jax Casting Spell2.JPG|Emma and Jax casting a spell Maddie Casting Spell6.JPG|Maddie casting a spell Andi Turns Invisible.JPG|Jax casting a spell Emma Casting Spell19.JPG|Emma casting a spell on Jax SpellBook.jpg Everywitchways3.png Defiance.jpg|Emma casting a spell Emma Casting Spell21.JPG|Emma casting a spell Emma And Jax12.JPG Emma Turns Philip Human.JPG|Emma casting a spell Emma-every-witch-way-spell-signature-gif-o.gif|Maddie casting a spell (gif) Desdemona Casting Spell3.JPG|Desdemona casting a spell giphy.gif ImagesCA60YVQY.jpg 1ecb04bc82478ee4155d25d0d9e20ae0103.gif|Maddie freezing Emma (gif) Every-witch-way-season-1-episode-15-now-tv.jpg 098e2b0110c21e591d270775ff1f6238 thumb114.jpg|Emma and Maddie having a magic duel ImagesCA20JXI6.jpg 5zs3.jpg hqdefault103.jpg Agamemnon_and_Desdemona.JPG|Agamemnon and Desdemona casting a spell hqdefault 2.jpg|Emma cloning herself Lvnz.jpg Every-witch-way-season-1-episode-7-now-tv.jpg Freeze_emma.jpg Desdemona_Hand_Stuck.JPG Last_Light.JPG|Desdemona casting a spell Paralyzed.JPG Maddie Transports.JPG|Maddie teleports Maddie Transports2.JPG|Maddie teleports AHR0cDovLzUwLjcuMTY0LjIxODo4MTgyL2kvMTkvMDExNTQvMXUzMnJyaG85eWdi106.jpg Emma-s-Spell-every-witch-way-104.jpg 3cc4d42a6528cb5b39330bbc90b06fa9.jpg H9OiH.jpg|Maddie casting a spell Maddie.gif|Maddie casting a spell (gif) QxAlJ.jpg Emmaclonespellfight.jpg|Emma and Evil Emma having a magic duel Jax Casting Spell6.JPG|Jax casting a spell Emma And Desdemona 2.JPG|Desdemona and Evil Emma having a magic duel Emma Casting Spell26.JPG|Emma casting a spell 14.jpg|Evil Emma casting a spell maxresdefaults301.jpg 1f6358.jpg E5ef5358dd30985c14b694e1cd1601b0.jpg Eww5.png Beachside_7_Every_Witch_Way23.png|Emma casting a spell (gif) Beachside_7_Every_Witch_Way26.png|Emma casting a spell 370709-2b028d.jpg|Emma casting a spell CJl0bjbUwAAh4dD.jpg CJ5pIK9WwAAt9Xo.jpg 196c19.jpg 9ik6.jpg QI9uw4.gif Emma-casting-spells-o.gif|Emma casting a spell (gif) Maddie-casting-spells-o.gif|Maddie casting a spell (gif) Maddies-spell-signature-gif-o.gif|Maddie casting a spell (gif) Principal-torres-spell-signature-gif-o.gif|The Principal casting a spell (gif) Jax-spell-signature-gif-o.gif|Jax teleporting (gif) Wipedown.png|Maddie wiping Gigi's memory Maddie protects Ursula.png|Maddie casting a spell Tumblr memorywipe 500.gif|Jax and Emma casting a spell (gif) JemmavsJake.png|Emma and Jax casting a spell on Jake Novoa Cap 13.png|Emma casting a reflection spell on the Council's spell EveryWitchWay-Magia-1024x768.jpg|Emma casting a spell maxresdefault-2.jpg|Emma casting a spell maxresdefault-3.jpg|Maddie casting a spell Maxresdefault-4.jpg|Desdemona trying to take Emma's powers Maxresdefault-5.jpg|Agamemnon casting a spell imagesEAO59JRD.jpg Emma Casting Spell23.JPG|Emma casting a spell JEX1yU.gif|Jax cloning himself (gif) S80Aim.gif|Emma cloning herself (gif) K UY7J.gif|Emma casting a spell (gif) Imag.jpg Andi's sacrifice .jpg|Liana casting a spell 11378124 1590855494508485 1183051130 n.jpg PrincipalIsBack.jpg Emandi118.jpg|Emma casting a spell Every Witch Way S0207.jpg|Emma casting a spell Gbc8p.jpg|Desdemona casting a spell Liana Orb.jpg Zombie219.jpg|Emma casting a spell Jaddie211.gif|Jax casting a spell on Maddie (gif) Image-6.jpeg|Desdemona conjuring a huge lock Eww-416-full-episode-thumb-1x1.jpg|Emma casting a spell FU63gB.gif|Jax casting a spell on Emma (gif) Pz7DlJ.gif|Maddie casting a spell (gif) Frenemies416.png|Emma taking Maddie's powers VIHvto.gif|Emma shapeshifting into Maddie (gif) 7o 5f6.gif|Emma casting a spell (gif) Tumblr n7p0dph06R1s2w9y9o2 400.gif|Emma and Maddie having a magic duel (gif) Lkikv8gcfan3.jpg|Jax casting a spell 486060735_640.jpg|Emma casting a spell Every Witch Way Principal.gif|The Principal turning Lily into a frog (gif) Rf9yjmbykz5k.jpg|Jax casting a spell Aggie turning Jax into a dog.gif|Agamemnon transforming Jax into a wolf (gif) Ursula Diego.gif|Ursula casting a spell (gif) Tumblr n09b6lIFQ71rjkt74o3 250.gif|Emma casting a spell (gif) 11256729 837231526331912 952386900 n.jpg Desdemona s spell on Daniel.gif|Desdemona casting a spell on Daniel (gif) Maddiecastingaspell.png Magic Fight Club.png Maxresdefault7.jpg 11392867 1597527960499790 3649375235464046017 n.jpg AndilaughingatLiana.gif|Liana attempting to cast a spell (gif) Entering the magic orb.jpg Maddie Diego (1).gif Emma spell 104.jpg Image-51DC 55A077B1.jpg 11849251 1678613775703973 1647323003 n.jpg Diego vs Jake Novoa.gif Liana casting spell.png Emma sending Daniel home.jpg Emma attempting to cast a spell.jpg Flashback 2.png Jessie getting her powers.jpg Andi being hit with a spell.jpg E vs Principal.png E & Principal.png Liana trapping the gang in lockers.gif 2978538c3bf2d2923 w.jpg Every Witch Way S04E18.jpg Maddie getting her powers back.png Emma letting herself into Jax s house.gif Mia s cristal blocking Maddie s spell.gif Emma restoring Andi Diego s memories of Daniel.gif Emma trying to undo Agyy s spell on Jax.gif Jessie unfreezing Jax.gif 15-czarownica-emma-s01e15-pldub-webrip-xvid.png Em casting spell.jpg Jax using a spell to play with test tubes.jpg|Jax using a spell to play with test tubes Image-A621 53D7259C.jpg Desdemona with spell on hand.jpg Jax trying not to drop the tire on Emma.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-28-13-00-06.png Emcastingspell308.jpg Trapping Daniel.jpg 92db44d7cc1d432c01ec9d6-206.jpg Jax hitting Emma with Cake.gif 08-czarownica-emma-s01e08-pldub-web-dl-xvid.png Miego & Mia.png|Maddie teletranporting to Mia's house Emmandi.jpg J MlQqdZsDU maxresdefault.jpg Emma Turning Phillip Human.gif Em casting spell 107.jpg Jax using the Clone Spell 2.gif Maddie puts spell on Daniel 116.gif Tumblr n0cveeAk551rjkt74o4 250.gif|Emma attempting to cast a spell Image-0BA1 55AD6A401.jpg Em casting spell 401.jpg Maddie casting spell 405.png Tumblr na222 1280.jpg Maddie using a spell to find her Proxy.gif CghTq5WwA108.jpg TdI3Teww.jpg Emma putting Maddie in ketchup bottle.gif Jax kicks Jessie out the house.gif Gigi sees Maddie cast a spell.gif Jassie hug.png MonkeyFaceEmoji.png Emmandi 408.png Mademma casting a spell 213.jpg Jessie reaching for vase.png Madeline casting a spell 405.jpg Rebels Boot Camp 302.jpg Madd spell 404.jpg Helping cast spell 212.jpg Madd angry 114.jpg Em trying to bring Billy back with spell 409.jpg Madd casting spell on Andrea 114.jpg Meltdown.png Maddie's powers back 213.jpg Jax uses spell take Captain El Capitan back from Jessie.gif Miego Ursula 411.png PIAB 414.png Emma casting reflection spell on Council 414.jpg 20151028 163904.jpg Emma protecting the Novoas.jpg Jemma vs Jake.png Principal-teletransport.gif Jawitchh52.jpg Emma turning Lily back into a person 120.gif 13355677 1620033698309569 950982812 n.jpg Jawitchj17.jpg 1024x768419.jpg Jawitchj21.jpg Jax uses Mute spell on Andi.gif Emma destroys the orb and sends Daniel back to alternate life 420.gif Emma transporting and interrupting a Miego kiss 309.gif Jax conjuring a rose for Emma 225.gif Jax tries to open his Dad's safe and puts his frame back when he hears Jake approaching 406.gif Jessie uses a spell on E 420.gif Jax scaring Emma in her room 108.gif Maddie tries to erase Gigi's memory with spell and it hits Daniel instead 406.gif Jax getting rid of clones 402.gif Principal Torres turning Sebastian into a frog.gif Liana uses spell to break Andi's phone.gif Maddie seeing if her powers are indeed back by using a spell to change clothes.gif Emma sends Principal back to the abyss.gif Jax and Emma make Andi visible again 313.gif Emma using a spell on Jax to make him go and find his mom.gif Emma teletransports into pool 406.gif Em stops the boys from fighting with glitter spell.gif Jax and Jessie using magic to wash the car.gif Ramona teletransports out of Limbo.gif Emma conjuring breakfast.gif Emma making it rain.gif The Principal reverts Maddie back into a human.gif The Principal animal transformation.gif Agamemnon animal transformation.gif Agamemnon closes door.gif Category:Galleries Category:Spells Category:Magic Category:Powers